Forum:Speculations on season 2
A place for speculations, questions and theories about the coming season. Feel free to describe your hunches, but do try to explain on what you base them. For people who've read the books - if only as far as book 2 - please don't spoiler, however tempting :) Oh, and it would be really nice if you sign your contribution! Benjen Stark Although Benjen Stark has been missing for months by the end of Season 1, I find it very difficult to assume that he's dead. I can't properly pinpoint on what this feeling is based; mostly it's because it's somehow implied in the series that he has something to teach (or tell) to Jon Snow that nobody else can. KarinS 12:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I think that Benjen Stark will turn up somewhere among the wildlings with Mance Rayder 's people. TClark 00:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I am convinced that we will see Benjen again either alive or dead.The show will give us some answers. Commander19907 08:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Winter and magic Like dragons, magic has been dead for centuries in Westeros. But it seems to be re-awakening: Mirri Maz Duur employed blood magic, Daenerys Targaryen has birthed three dragons. At the same time, an especially long winter seems to be coming. Is there a connection between winter and magic? KarinS 12:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think Daenerys and the Starks will ally to defeat Lannister. It made more sense when I realized the book is called "A song of ice and fire" Ice = Starks, Fire = Targaryen. - Wiki User :Maybe the return of magic and dragons has something to do with the return of the White Walkers. It seems to me that these events have to be related somehow but it is unclear whether the White Walkers were awakened by the return of magic or if magic doesn't exist without them. I think it is unlikely that winter is the key to this mystery because magic has been absent for so long that it is now just a myth (like the White Walkers)--Fire and Blood 04:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::George R.R. Martin has explicitly stated that the decade-long seasons of summer-winter experiences in his fantasy world are due to magical reasons...though exactly what or why has yet to be explained. His bigger point is that this isn't Dragonriders of Pern and he's not going to turn around and say there's a scifi technology explanation at the end. And the White Walkers were coming back before the Dragons returned...though pretty much everything about the White Walkers, even five books in, remains sketchy and almost pure speculation.--The Dragon Demands 19:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Season 2 Shae This is pure speculation but, I had a thought that it would be an interesting plot twist if Shae turned out to be either a relative of the Stark family or Jon Snow's mother. I base this on the scene in which she and Tyrion play a drinking game in which it is revealed that her family may be from nobility and she has a dark past. Thoughts? :Based on what we've seen in the show this is not impossible but also doesn't seem to have any evidence to support it.--Opark 77 19:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Shae could be Jon's mother but I think she might be too young for that. Also her page says she is not from Westeros so she would have to be a distant or long-lost relative to the Starks. But I definitely think that there is something she is hiding in her past, which may be the reason she left her homeland--Fire and Blood 04:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) : Pure speculation but Shae may be a Targaryen, Shae and Tyrion Lannister were playing drinking and fire games in the tent, BUT she didnt get burnt at all. One of the trademarks of the dragon people is the ability to withstand fire. -Nitrous2000 I don't think so. The hair colour of every person in the serires matches their houses. Targarians have white hair, Shae doesn't. -Jerogah Bran Stark Bran and Rickon have both had prophetic dreams (further evidence of the revival of magic?) but in What is Dead May Never Die Bran has a dream where he see's through Summer's eyes as Summer follows Hodor to Bran's room. I think this could be the beginnings of a telepathic-type connection between Bran and Summer. Currently it appears to only be open while Bran is sleeping (a la Avatar) but I think that Bran could have some sort of natural affinity for magic and that their connection could become strong enough that they can communicate while he is awake. This could lead to Bran being able to ride Summer once the Direwolf is fully grown. Bran could, of course, ride Summer without a telepathic connection but they could be much more efficient in battle if they could communicate and coordinate telepathically (like Eragon and Saphira can in the Inheritance Cycle). And seriously, how cool would "Brandon Wolfrider" be?!--Fire and Blood 04:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :They do fully explain this by the time we get to book/season 3. --The Dragon Demands 19:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC)